The Midday Feral War
by triofsincerity
Summary: That's right, it's war once again! Evil TediZ vs. the Squirrels! A squirrel soldier's point of view in the war. Conker is NOT in this fic!!!


(Note: This is a Conker's Bad Fur Day fic, and the evil teddy bears do not belong to me, nor do the cute little gray squirrels. This is a fic without Conker in the war. So if you really adore Conker, than this is not the fic for you. Thanks!)  
  
Beads of sweat trickled down my face and landed on the ground, which I was standing on. I was quiet, very aware of my surroundings. The noise of bullets escaping from guns echoed through my ears, making me shake a little. I'm an A Rank gray squirrel, in a war to the DEATH. I shuddered, as yet another one of my friends had fallen to the ground.  
  
BOOM!  
  
I flew up into the air then crash-landed, rolling until I smacked into a fence, which stopped me. Body parts of the ones who had been exploded flew everywhere, a few landing on me. I wiped them off quickly, and then took cover again. Cries of pain could be heard all around me, as fellow soldiers' arms got shot off, or their legs caught in a trap, but they were the lucky ones. Some got blown up by bazooka missiles; others heads got shot clean off.  
  
But a sudden pain throbbed in my left arm. I looked down to check what it was... A hole was in the arm of my fatigue, and blood was gushing everywhere, marking a trail down my arm until it dove off, and splattered onto the ground 'neath my arm. Clasping my right hand over my left arm, I scooted behind an overturned boat, one of the many boats us squirrel soldiers had came to this god forsaken place.  
  
Who were we fighting against? Good question. But the real question is... what are we fighting against? It's a question that plagues our commander to this very minute...  
  
You see, these enemies of ours, these creatures... We do not know where they came from or what they are exactly, but from what we've seen they aren't pretty: They look like the stuffed teddy bears my daughter plays with, except uglier. They are evil beyond reasoning, and they must be destroyed.  
  
I still remember why I signed up for this war...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Hey Tom, you joinin' da troops? Or are you gonna be a chicken and not do jack for yer country who's provided a place fer you ta live?"  
  
I gulped. I always hated fighting, but I'm not a chicken, am I? "O-o-of c-c-course I'm j-j-joining! Why w-w-wouldn't I?" My hands shook, causing me to almost drop my beverage.  
  
He slapped my back, and I felt out-of-place. "Good fer ya Tom! Everybody cheer fer Tom!"  
  
(End flashback)  
  
I took out the picture, a family portrait, of my wife, my daughter, and me. Teardrops dropped onto the keepsake, and I put it away, wiping my eyes. "Why did I do this?" More teardrops fell to the ground near me as I put my hand on the pocket holding the picture. "What if I don't make it? And I'll never see my wife or daughter again..."  
  
Just then someone tapped me with a gun, and I looked up, my eyes widening and my mouth gaping. I was surrounded by those... things!  
  
"Prisoner... Pris," what appeared to be their leader spoke.  
  
The others had a twisted grin mapped across their face as they grabbed me. But then, it all went black.  
  
I woke up, tied down to a chair. I looked around... the creatures had brought in corpse's of my partners and made lamps out of them, stands, coats, anything you can think of! It was there... Out of their corpses... But why? Why had they spared me?  
  
Nothing was insight except for all of the mangled bodies, which were sickening. I started knowing on the rope with my teeth. Success! The rope dropped to the floor and I stood up. I would shout joyfully, but god only knows what those things will do if they find that I'm free.  
  
But a conversation was growing louder and louder, as the owners of the voices drew closer and closer to where I was. I hid behind crates holding grenades and watched as two of the creatures stood in the doorway, talking.  
  
They didn't seem to notice that I was gone, until the one looked over to the chair.  
  
"Escape! Escape!" it shouted, and its buddies ran in from every which way.  
  
"Find and destroy! Fine and destroy!" they all shouted, and they ran around.  
  
I watched the creatures run past the crates I was hiding behind. They just kept on running without looking. A few moments of silence passed, and when I got enough courage to look around, they were gone. So... they weren't as smart as they would appear to be? Good.  
  
I walked around, searching for some sort of weapon since they had disarmed me of anything that posed as a threat. I stepped over countless bodies, some of them, I hate to say, were quite familiar.  
  
I finally came across the place where weapons were stored for the creatures. After looking over the devices, I came across grenades, a bomb, and a bazooka! So, I pocketed as many grenades as possible and took one bomb, putting it in my front pocket since it was small, and heaved the bazooka over my shoulder. "Time to kick some evil teddy bear ass!"  
  
(Chapter Two is coming soon! Please review!) 


End file.
